


Remember Me.

by Yins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pottertalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yins/pseuds/Yins





	Remember Me.

Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a 2nd year student at Hogwarts when he first met Matthew Williams. Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a 3rd year student at Hogwarts when he first started to chat with Matthew Williams. Gilbert Beilschnidt had been a 4th year student at Hogwarts when he started to become close to Matthew Williams. Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a 5th year student at Hogwarts when his feelings for Matthew Williams become obvious to all but him. Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a 6th year student at Hogwarts when he finally accepted that he loved Matthew Williams. Gilbert Beilschmidt had been a 7th year student at Hogwarts when he confessed his love to Matthew Williams.

The duo had become very close in the years they were together, even going as far as to date. Though, after graduating, they sadly drew apart. They had different goals in life. Gilbert? He wanted to be a Dragonologist. Matthew? Ironically enough, he wanted to become an Obliviator. Both succeeded in these fields, and both were amazing at what they did! Still, Matthew was always swimming in Gilberts thoughts. And vice versa. Each of them also stupidly assumed he other had forgotten about them. After all, it has just been some dumb school crush.... Right?

Wrong.  
\--

Matthew pushed a golden lock of hair behind his head, gentle eyes scanning the messy room. Books were scattered about, as were papers and folders. Feathers from who knows what birds were here and there, as were age old chocolate frogs that had no more hops and seemed to have taken to rotting. 'What a mess.' The man thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel disgusted by the clutter. He was tempted to wait outside the room!

"Why, if it isn't my favorite wizard. Matthew! I didn't expect to see you here until noon."

A plump man had appeared behind the now startled Canadian. 

"Oh- uh - I mean er- hi!" Matthew silently cursed himself. Stuttering? Really? Damn this man, scaring him. "Sorry, but, it is noon, sir."

The man looked surprised by this news. Matthew watched as his beady eyes scanned the wall and locked on a clock. "So it is, so it is. My apologies. Have a seat! I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment, sir?" Matthew frowned to himself. Have a seat? If there was a chair here, he couldn't see it. No, not over all of the countless things in the room. He just stuck with standing.

"Mhm! A certain... Fellow, has been threatening to give away our world to those darn muggles. He won't stop blabbing to his muggle friends. Then they tell others and so forth... It's getting out of hand! I'm sure you've heard of this, though."

Matthew nodded. He had been busier than ever as of late, wiping memory after memory... It was honestly getting ridiculous!

"We need to wipe out this problem by taking out its source. Which will be your job."

"My job?" That sounded like a lot of responsibility.

"Yes. You will find this gentleman," he slid a folder forward, "and wipe all memories of us from him."

With a raised eyebrow, Matthew carefully pulled out the documents inside. He immediately regretted doing so. The smiling picture on the paper was one of a face he would never forget; Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"P-pardon me.... But isn't this person a wizard? I would have to erase everything he knows!"

"Yes. That's not our problem though, it's his. He should've thought things over before running his mouth, hm?"

"But I can't! It'll ruin his life and-"

"Matthew. If you do not wish to do this, I have no problem taking away your place at the ministry. No job means no house but... I'm sure you'll be fine." That glint in the mans eyes sent a chill shooting up his spine. "Of course, if you turn this down, you might also be seen as a traitor to your own kind! You might find yourself with a snapped wand."

Matthew swallowed a lump that had grown in his throat.

"Fine. I'll do it."


End file.
